Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission" franchise. Cast *Specter - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Professor - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Aki - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Yumi - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kei - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Jimmy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Spike - Barry B. Benson (The Bee Movie) *Natalie - Tallulah (An American Tail) *The Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Red Monkey - Merlock (Ducktales) *Blue Monkey - Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) *Yellow Monkey - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Pink Monkey - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *White Monkey - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail) *and more Gallery Ben Ravencroft.jpg|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Professor Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Aki Olivia Flaversham Happy.png|Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Adult Timmy Brisby (2).jpg|Timmy Brisby as Kei Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B Benson as Spike Tallulah.jpg|Tallulah as Natalie March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as The Apes Mr. Merlock as Bad Wizard.png|Merlock as Red Monkey Cyril Sneer.jpg|Cyril Sneer as Blue Monkey Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey Scuttlebutt ID.png|Scuttlebutt as White Monkey Voice Cast (English) *Ben Ravencroft - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Oak - Microsoft Sam *Delia Ketchum - Radar Overseer Abby *Olivia Flaversham - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) *Timmy Brisby - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Fievel Mousekewitz - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Barry B. Benson - Radar Overseer Hank *Tallulah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Merlock - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *Cyril Sneer - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Madame Mousey - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Scuttlebutt - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ben Ravencroft - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Oak - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Delia Ketchum - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Olivia Flaversham - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Timmy Brisby - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Fievel Mousekewitz - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Barry B. Benson - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Tallulah - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Merlock - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Cyril Sneer - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Madame Mousey - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Scuttlebutt - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (CrystalFissure's version) Footage Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Tickety Toc Episodes *Race Time *Bouncy Time *Jelly Sandwich Time *Bell Time *Bubble Time *Fruity Pudding Time *Finding Time *Make A Pot Time *Bug Time *Show Time *Whackerty Time *Model Making Time *Birthday Time *Giggle TIme *Photo Time *Picnic Time *Help A Friend Time *Stickety Time *Outer Space Time *Space Time *Balloon Time *Painting Time *Bath Time *Story Time *Play Time Cartoon Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery (Boss Battles) The Card Escape - SaruSaru's Big Mission - Boss Battles Part 01 - Barry B. Benson vs Merlock..png|Barry B Benson vs Merlock The Card Escape - SaruSaru's Big Mission - Boss Battles Part 02 - Barry B. Benson vs Cyril Sneer..png|Barry B Benson vs Cyril Sneer The Card Escape - SaruSaru's Big Mission - Boss Battles Part 03 - Barry B. Benson vs The Sheriff of Nottingham..png|Barry B Benson vs Sheriff of Nottingham The Card Escape - SaruSaru's Big Mission - Boss Battles Part 04 - Barry B. Benson vs Madame Mousey..png|Barry B Benson vs Madame Mousey The Card Escape - SaruSaru's Big Mission - Boss Battles Part 05 - Barry B. Benson vs Scuttlebutt..png|Barry B Benson vs Scuttlebutt The Card Escape - SaruSaru's Big Mission - Boss Battles Part 06 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft..png|Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Round 1 The Card Escape - SaruSaru's Big Mission - Boss Battles Part 07 - Barry B. Benson vs Ben Ravencroft and Cards..png|Barry B Benson vs Ben Ravencroft Round 2 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by chaffXgrenade. *Barry B. Benson will carry two lightsabers like his light blue lightsaber and his new white lightsaber, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, his white lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fievel Mousekewitz's two lightsabers will be orange and dark blue, and since his orange lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberoff.mp3, his light blue lightsaber will carry the saberonquick.mp3, saberhum3.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Olivia Flaversham's two lightsabers will be pink and dark blue, and since Olivia's lightsaber will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum2.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Olivia's dark blue lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ben Ravencroft will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The cards will be carrying every lightsaber (some blue, some green, some red, some orange, and some purple), because the lightsabers will all carry the lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, saberoffquick.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Merlock will carry two saber staffs, that will be blue and green, and will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberhum1.wav, Hum 4.wav, saberhum5.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cyril Sneer will carry a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberoff.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Sheriff of Nottingham will carry a three black bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scuttlebutt will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav, along with a dark blue double bladed saber staff, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, lightsaber_01.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum5.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Madame Mousey will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train, in the opening and in the two endings with the second one being Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham's couple advert, will be Bradley Manor No. 7802, a Great Western Railway Manor Class 4-6-0 tender engine, built in 1938, and hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, since he starred in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. *Bradley Manor is a Great Western Railways Manor Class 4-6-0 tender engine, which normally resides on the Severn Valley Railway, and also has a Main Line ticket since on loan to other railways like The Dean Forest Railway, The South Devon Railway, The Paignton and Dartmouth Steam Railway, The Gloucestershire and Warwickshire Railway, and The West Somerset Railway. Gallery (Trains) seven_valley_7802_in_2006.jpg|Bradley Manor No. 7802 Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming